


Eggnog and pretty eyes

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: After another amazing breakfast, made by Cas again, Dean wants to make eggnog... and it’s not going to be the virgin kind.In vino veritas est, right?
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Eggnog and pretty eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Day 4...

**December 4th**

Sam smiled as he entered the kitchen. As usual, Dean had beaten him to the coffee and was watching Cas with a soft expression on his face. Cas was making french toast and humming softly. Sam recognised the tune as ‘a Tender Tennessee Christmas’ by Grant and Forsythe. “Morning,” he said softly, reluctant to butt in in that soft, domestic scene. “Morning,” his brother said, straightening his face and sitting up better. Cas merely flipped the toast and pushed a ready made mug towards Sam. “Good morning, Sam. I’m just about done here. Have a seat.”

The toast was excellent, as most of Cas’ cooking was. While Cas cleared away the cinnamon in the spice cabinet, Dean suddenly piped up through his usual bulging cheeks. “Hmh! C’s… ‘sdere ‘nny nummeg?” Sam could make heads nor tails of it, but Cas reopened the cabinet. “Yes, Dean. We have both a whole nut, and ground, which would you need?” Dean had finally swallowed his mouthful and replied. “Dunno yet, but I’ll check. Wanna make eggnog with me later?” 

Cas lit up. Sam had no other words for it. He just started smiling, his eyes sparkled and his back straightened. “I would very much like that, Dean. We still have a dozen eggs, so that should suffice.” He frowned up at the snow covered window. “But first I will check on the weather again. I think I countered the spell that caused it, but we still don’t know who cast it. They might be trying to ground us. Keep us out of the game, as it were.” Oh damn. “Do.. do you think so? Wow. But can you… retrace it?” Sam asked, mind picturing the innocent looking snow globe on his desk. He hadn’t touched it since the 1st, when it had started the snow that ended up locking them in the Bunker. “I’m trying, Sam,” Cas replied sincerely. “No luck so far.”’

Sam had once again excused himself to do research. He was researching the snow globe. So far, bupkes. When his stomach growled, he checked his watch. It was nearing two, and he hadn’t eaten since eight thirty. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, where he stopped dead. Cas and Dean were slowly stirring in a big pot. “Ok, Cas… that’s thick enough… now take it off the heat… that’s it. And we add the vanilla, and the bourbon… keep stirring… awesome! Now we pour it in another container and put it in the fridge.” Sam smiled as Cas carefully tipped the contents of the pot into a glass pitcher. He made a quick sandwich and let the other two to their eggnog making.

When he came back, half expecting dean to be making dinner, he found them at the kitchen table, cups in front of them, glass pitcher half empty. “Oh Gods… don’t tell me you drank all of that, Dean,” Sam demanded. Dean turned glazed eyes to him. “Heeeeyyy… Sammyyyy. Sam. My baby brother, that,” he redundantly explained to Cas. Cas nodded. “I am aware.” Dean grabbed his cup and poured more eggnog in it. “Smart, he is. I… I dinna drink all of it. Cas had quite some too. Bu’... butits ok, Sammy. We made more. Inna.. inna fridge. This batch is goo’ though!” He salutes Sam and knocked the drink back. 

Sam sighed and quickly made some whole wheat macaroni with ground beef and fresh tomato sauce. He shoved a helping, topped with ground Parmesan, to Dean. “Eat some, man. You’re drunk. Just trying to prevent the mother of hangovers.” Dean smiled at him, all drunken thankfulness and affection. “Thanks, Sammy. Hey… hey Cas… you… you wanna have a bite too? Or you’ll get sick, angel. Don… don’ wanna see pain in your pretty eyes, Cas,” he pushed, making Sam slightly uncomfortable. It seemed these two needed time alone. “I’ll eat it,Dean. Just for you though.” Cas answered openly. Sam took his bowl and left.


End file.
